


Parade Rest

by Designation01



Series: The Firefight Series [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal, Angst, Dirty Talk, Emotional Constipation, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Flagellation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designation01/pseuds/Designation01
Summary: Sex is messy and fun, and a good way to get the intimacy a guy wants with none of the obligation. Only for Heero, being a former Gundam pilot with emotional constipation means sex isn't easy or fun. When Duo's prowling backfires, the two might be able to come to a mutually beneficial agreement.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/gifts).



> This story is written in 3rd person limited POV, with Duo as the focus for once. It's more angsty and romantic than I usually go for. It is not just shameless smut, but there is definitely smut here. This is more of a hurt/comfort type thing than anything else. You can read between the lines that there are some emotional attachments here that aren't being said. You can also read this as if there is nothing more than two friends who are engaging in a timeless form of comfort. It's amazing that this was what I came up with when the original version had Duo coming back and putting on a show for Heero. I'll have to write that one another time.
> 
> Warnings: absolutely nothing, really. Mentions of attempts at bondage, anal, mention of fingering, a bit of angst, Heero's usual emotional retardation coming to bite him in the ass, a little bit of dirty talk, but it's not that much. This is warm and fluffy, heavy and romantic, deep and possibly darker than it seems.

Parade Rest

 

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Heero demanded. His tone was thinly veiled horror and a tightness that Duo couldn't place.

He looked down over himself, confused. Yeah, it wasn't his normal fare but it shouldn't warrant that big of a reaction, should it? Ripped blue jeans that hugged him tight, an equally tight red muscle shirt to show off everything the name implied, black combat boots and his silver cross... No, nothing that could explain Heero's reaction. His braid was looser and messier than normal and his bangs were spiking a bit from the quick round of masturbation he'd engaged in not twenty minutes ago.

So why...?

Those blue eyes were lingering on every dip and curve of his body, occasionally flicking over his just-fucked looking hair and his flushed face. There was no doubt his eyes would be darker than usual with how much sexual energy was thrumming through him. It seemed Heero just couldn't handle that.

Duo threw back his head and laughed, the sound echoing loudly with how deep it was. "Just plannin' on going out to get laid. Calm down," he chuckled. Geez, he ought to dress to impress more often if this was how Heero was going to react.

The glare that was thrown back up to his face was all embarrassment. If there was one thing Duo was good at, it was reading exactly what Heero was thinking. And judging by the way he was pointedly _not_ looking down at the way his overly-tight shirt was showing off his pectorals, biceps and toned stomach, Heero was trying very hard not to notice that he was sex-on-legs when he wanted to be.

He was just good at _not_ looking the part normally. Grease-stained hands and face from machinery and loose-fitting, casual clothes were his preferred look. Sometimes a punk-rocker band t-shirt, sometimes a pair of gothic Tripp pants, sometimes his black jodhpurs and a turtleneck, all of these were normal things in his wardrobe. He also didn't normally need to go out and find a partner for some fun.

They usually came to him easily enough.

Work was the only reason he'd been so sex-deprived lately. Between the sudden influx of vehicles that needed to be repaired to the mission they'd both ended up going on this last week, Duo hadn't been laid in almost a month. That was _long enough, thank you!_ He was still in his prime! Honestly, he didn't know how Heero managed to survive off of just masturbation the way he did. Not once had Duo seen him scouting, and now the poor man couldn't even look at him he was so embarrassed.

Duo shrugged on his jacket and shot a jaunty wave Heero's way. "Don't wait up," he called over his shoulder.

Heero's stunned silence followed him the whole way to the club.

~*~

The front door slammed harder than he'd meant, but really it didn't matter. Heero would have heard him stomping up the front steps anyway. Duo grumbled and bitched to himself even as he ripped his jacket off and hung it up.

Not a single catch. He'd been so sure he was gonna find someone too. That one brunet was fucking delicious, and the eyes! A deep blue so fucking similar to his best friend's that he was able to ignore how close the young man's friend had been standing. And that brunet had definitely been putting out the right signals. So either jealous lover didn't realize his boyfriend wasn't as faithful as he pretended, or there were some serious miscommunication issues in that relationship.

"Bad night?"

A fist was thrown at his roommate's head out of reflex more than anger, but once he started he couldn't stop. Immediately he was venting his frustration the only way he really was able: with an equally capable fighter. Heero had ducked and come low, his fist slamming into Duo's gut. Duo had already started twisting away, but that blow still nearly winded him. His leg swept out to hook around Heero's and he was as surprised as Heero when the taller, broader man went down.

It didn't last long though, before Heero had swept his own feet out from under him. Heero had one hand wrapped up with his braid, tugging his head to the side, the other hand keeping his own dominant hand from taking another swing. Duo's non-dominant hand was fisted in Heero's sleep shirt, his legs sprawled gracelessly with Heero's knee obscenely close to his dick. All the fight left him, and Duo panted, breathless and aching from both the short battle and his own lust. Yeah, the adrenaline had caused a totally healthy reaction.

He looked up warily at Heero's completely stone-cold face, and the look in his eyes was as wary as Heero's. "Yeah, bad night."

The other man untangled them both, then helped Duo to his feet. His look was more concerned now, and it was sort of nice to be reminded that their friendship wasn't as one-sided as it sometimes appeared to outsiders. They made their way together to the couch and Duo flopped down next to his best friend.

"What happened," Heero asked quietly. Duo sighed and explained the mix-up with Hot Guy and Jealous. He ranted about how this month without sex had been his longest in a long time, and all the adrenaline of their latest mission, which had finished with a battle that hadn't even been close to their level of expertise, had left him frustrated and horny.

Was it any wonder that Heero's equally frustrated murmur, "I thought I was the only one," had him goggling at his best friend. "At least you can bring yourself to have sex with someone you don't know," Heero grouched, running a hand raggedly through his hair. "How you do it I'll never know. I tried a few times and ended up either punching or nearly killing my partners."

Ah. It wasn't choice which made Heero survive solely off of masturbation, like he'd thought. That...actually explained so much, Duo thought. Duo propped his arm up on the back of the couch, gazing intently at the normally stoic man sitting next to him. "How do _you_ do it? I couldn't make myself live off of just jerkin' off. I'd be _constantly_ tryin' to come up with a way around it. You ever tried bondage or somethin'?"

"Once," Heero admit.

Duo's curiosity was burning him alive almost as badly as his lust. Yeah, _that_ was still simmering beneath the surface of his skin. "What happened?" he asked gently.

Brown hair stuck out oddly as Heero's head tilted back. He let the other man take a moment to gather his words, knowing well that when Heero actually wanted to talk it was sometimes difficult for him to do so. Finally, Heero sighed and began talking. "I'd thought that if my partner were completely at my mercy with no chance of attacking me everything would be alright. Instead I found myself overwhelmed. He was staring at me, expectant, hard, and waiting for me to get my shit together."

He paused a moment, staring off into the distance. Another sigh, this one clearly frustrated. Duo waited patiently for him to continue. Heero didn't like to be interrupted once he started, else he'd sometimes shut down again. This was important to both of them. It was easier to ignore his libido's whispers now, in the face of his partner's turmoil. Duo was almost visibly startled when Heero abruptly began talking. "I don't show my emotions well."

Heero's eyes were trained on his own now, and there was physical evidence in them of Heero's irritation and confusion. "Turns out he couldn't even tell if I was interested or not, because even though I was hard it wasn't showing on my face. I wasn't as outwardly eager as he expected me to be, and it pissed him off." His best friend's hands were fisted in his pajama pants, twisting the fabric nearly hard enough to split it.

So Duo put his own hand over Heero's to bring his attention to it. Heero took in a deep breath, looked down at their touching hands, then started up again. "I thought I'd be alright if my partner couldn't physically attack me. I didn't expect to be verbally attacked, and I didn't expect it to actually hurt if he did. I stood there with the lube and condom in my hands, ready to start preparing myself for sex, when he gets impatient and snappy. I'd ignored it at first and got on top of him." Duo couldn't see Heero's expression with his face turned down the way it was, but his heart was already contorting at the raw emotion he could hear in his best friend's voice. "He started telling me as I prepped myself that I needed to be more vocal, that I clearly wasn't interested, why should I even bother pretending to be human," his voice was twisting with self-recrimination now, and Duo was getting more horrified by the minute. "I clearly wasn't human, normal men would be happily moaning at the idea of getting his dick in my ass," it was obvious these weren't even Heero's words anymore,"Why am I being such a damn prude? Don't I want to be fucked? I have a hot guy tied up beneath me, and here I am just shoving my fingers up my ass with no fucking  _expression-!_ "

They weren't normally physically affectionate, but Duo grabbed Heero and pulled him in tight. Heero would normally have been stiff within his arms, shutting down and readying himself for a defensive reaction. Instead, Heero was clutching just as tightly to him and a fine tremor was wracking his body. Two cold drops were felt on Duo's neck from where Heero's face was buried in his shoulder. None followed though, and Duo ran his hands up and down Heero's back.

The both of them stayed like that for a little while longer, then slowly Heero extracted himself from Duo's hold. "Sorry," he muttered, his face turned so that Duo couldn't see the track marks from those two tears he'd let slip. Duo allowed him a moment to compose himself, and when Heero turned back to him cautiously he grinned.

It wasn't humorous in the slightest, but it wasn't pitying either. Just a casual look to give Heero the comfort he needed that he hadn't lost Duo's respect for the momentary weakness. "We're both getting laid tonight come hell or high water." Shit, was that _him_ speaking?! Jesus, dick, way to fucking _take over!_  
But Heero's expression was cautiously interested, so Duo forged on. "You can't fuck someone you don't trust, I need to get laid, it's a win-win. And if it's a problem goin' all the way, we can stick with something easy, like handjobs or whatever." He tried to keep his expression easy and open, but god damn was he fucking insane? Heero tells him a sob story about trying to get laid, fucking _cries_ , and all Duo can think about is how much they could both benefit from Heero's pain.

"Okay."

 _That_ stopped his thoughts short. Duo hadn't expected Heero to agree. Hadn't thought about it at all really, hadn't given himself the _time_ to think-! "Really?" His voice was a squeaky croak, and he quickly cleared his throat. Heero's expression was almost unreadable, but Duo could detect a hint of cautious excitement. "Er, right. Alright. Awesome. Your room or mine?"

Heero's face was still stoic as he replied, "Yours," in a deadpan voice. Not even a hint at the emotion that was still showing in his eyes, but Duo knew him better than anyone.

A quick, "Right-o! Let's go then!" and he was all but dragging his partner into his room. The bedroom was immaculate, despite what others would think of him. Heero knew him well enough to know exactly why he kept it that way, and others would be shocked to know that Heero was actually messier than he was. Not by much, admittedly, but Heero would at least leave a small pile of clothes in the corner of his bedroom to put in the wash the next day. Duo just kept a hamper.

He turned down the sheets on the bed and grinned at the blue-eyed man next to him. "You wanna lead, you want me to lead, or should we both just get undressed and figure it out from there?" Honestly, he was up for anything. His dick heartily agreed. The bottle of lube and the condom packet were pulled out of his pocket and tossed next to his pillow. He twisted to look at Heero when silence met his question.

Heero's expression was still very much made of stone, but he could barely make out a strange downward pull at one corner of his mouth. _He's biting his cheek_ , he realized. "Heero? You alright? We don't hafta do anything if you don't wanna. 'S up to you. What do _you_ want?" Duo rapped his knuckles against Heero's skull, an easy smile on his face.

A little puff of air was blown out of Heero's mouth before it was suddenly covering his own. All his thoughts screeched to a halt as Heero attempted to kiss the living daylights out of him. Guess the normally reticent man was _full_ of surprises tonight.

Duo kissed back just as passionately after his brain was finally able to kick back into gear. Tongues danced together, slick and tasting of that natural nothingness of spit. Lips pressed and pulled and tugged, sharp little sparks of pleasure and tingles racing at each pass. For a guy who never got out, who professed to having only gotten close to getting laid on occasion, he sure did know what to do with his mouth. God that felt good.

A hand was pawing at his backside clumsily though, and the other was tugging just a bit too hard on his hair. He grinned into Heero's mouth and moved the hand to his ass at just the right angle to send a jolt up his spine, and ignored the one in his hair. Wouldn't be the first time someone got a little rougher than he liked, and Duo could handle it.

He wasn't so sure Heero's ego could, if he made it too overt that Heero's attempts weren't perfect. There was a reason he called him the PERFECT Soldier after all.

Even with the clumsiness of their coordination, even with Heero not knowing what to do with his hands (while Duo's were eagerly roaming everywhere they could), it was still _damn hot_. He was going to fuck Heero god damn Yuy, the veritable walking wet-dream. Yeah, Duo would hella savor this moment.

Who knows if he'd ever get this opportunity again?

For a moment he was weightless, then his back whumped against the bed and Duo was staring up at that lust-consumed expression. Who the fuck had he been with, that he thought Heero wasn't interested? He wasn't panting and groaning like a bitch in heat, but it was clear in his eyes that sex was very interesting to him right then. Duo had no doubts in his head that Heero wanted this as much as he did.

Then Heero was on top of him, biting the inside of his cheek again and looking indecisive. Duo just grinned again, his eyes glinting with lust and excitement, and pulled his shirt over his head. The other man watched him do it with an appreciative eye running over the way his muscles flexed with the movements, and remained on him as he tossed the tight red fabric off to the side.

A mouth latched onto his clavicle, suction and a deft tongue, and fuck did it ever feel good. His hands roamed to Heero's sides, then slid up the inside of that soft t-shirt to feel the definition of him. Heero had always been broader, larger, and he worked hard to maintain peak physical condition. Duo was suddenly more intimately aware of just what that meant, and it had his heart pounding double-time.

When Heero let up on that spot he yanked the t-shirt up and over his head so his tongue could learn what his fingers had just been taught. It was clear through the groan that escaped that Heero wasn't used to someone else actually touching him. Social rules often said that one person was to lead in this dance, and that the person who followed didn't have to do as much work.

Duo had never subscribed to that principle. It was what made him a well sought after lover.

So he shoved Heero to the bed and kissed his way down his sternum, dipping his tongue into his tight navel, and using one hand to rub at the bulge in Heero's sleep pants just enough to entice, not enough to get off on. That mouth opened only to breathe out, never to moan, but Duo didn't need the vocal proof of his excitement.

Heero's eyes said it all, just as always.

He pulled the cotton pants off the other man roughly, and found equally eager hands working at his own pants a moment later. Duo kissed his best friend and now lover hungrily, letting Heero work his pants down over his hips then helped him get them off entirely. Fuck but this was turning into the hottest night of his life.

Suddenly it wasn't either of them leading, but the both of them twisting and rolling together on the bed. Duo couldn't be sure who was doing what anymore, only that Heero was beautiful as he was stretched and the look on his face was nothing but pure pleasure. Bliss was not in the orgasm they would each get that night, but in the way Heero was coming undone first beneath him and then above.

When he was finally seated inside the other man the fire was stoked even higher, though not because of the soft heat gripping him so tightly. No instead it was the way Heero clung to him, chest heaving as he struggled to take in enough air, his eyes locked on Duo's. Those blue eyes were creased with how overwhelmed he was at being filled for the first time. Duo knew intimately how it felt to feel so full of another man's heartbeat, your stomach in your throat from the negative pressure, every nerve ending alive with the ache of a too-stretched muscle and the tingles of pleasure in a place you never expected.

Yeah, tonight would stay in his memories for a long time to come.

Duo leaned down to kiss him, pushing his cock deeper and god did it feel good. He pulled Heero tightly against him, shifting them both so that they were sitting with Heero in his lap. They were so tangled up together that he wasn't sure where one of them started and the other stopped. Heero was kissing at his neck, sucking along his jaw, they were both moving, fuck, it was so good!

A moan, quiet and tortured, then Heero was murmuring, "Full, so full," as he ground hard down on Duo's cock. His mouth was so close that the words were delivered directly into his ear, and the warm breath only added to the sensation. He loved dirty talk as much as his dick did, and it showed in the way his hips jerked up in reaction. Heero clung tighter to keep his balance, and the feeling of those muscles flexing against his own was so damn amazing.

He tugged sweaty brown hair hard enough to arch Heero's neck. "Tell me," Duo demanded against his throat. He bit at that adam's apple, sucked hard, and actually felt the vibration of Heero's moan.

"Tell you what...?" And fuck if they weren't normally more in tune with each other's thoughts. But Duo's dick had relegated all the blood southerly, so he knew it wasn't Heero's fault if they were a little off in their synchronization.

Duo's other hand was on the small of Heero's back, guiding him into each rock and bounce. "Tell me how it feels. Fuck but it's hot when you get to talkin'." In his fantasies at least.

One of Heero's legs shifted so his foot was now flat on the bed and the larger man started raising himself up and down on Duo's cock. Duo moaned appreciatively, even as Heero started speaking. "It feels good," his partner whispered. "So good." His eyes rolled for a moment, and then one hand was snaking down to take his own dick in hand. "Big," he added with an almost mischievous look. Duo showed his appreciation by gripping both ass cheeks and pounded up into him.

They tumbled back down onto the bed, Duo fucking into him harder and faster. That knot in his stomach had only grown with Heero's words, and the way Heero was expressing how much he enjoyed the harsher treatment was going to send him over the edge before too long.

The whole time Heero still clung to him, sometimes just holding them close together, other times actively trying to bring him pleasure. Blunt nails raked down his back, fingertips dug into various muscles, and once in a while Heero would use his mouth to bring him even more pleasure. It didn't matter that there was no rhyme or reason to when or what he did, only that it felt fucking amazing and Duo was going to cum.

Duo's hand helped Heero to bring the man beneath him over the edge first, then slammed into him over and over again to the sight and feeling of Heero coming undone under him. The way his head tossed to the side, the sharp gasps of ecstasy, his eyes still struggling to stay locked on Duo's... With a groan of Heero's name Duo finally tipped over the edge. "Fuck, god yes," he whispered, still pumping his hips as he rode out the last of his pinnacle. One last little jerk from his dick, the final spurt of jizz filling a rapidly growing uncomfortable condom, and Duo sighed with contentment.

That was exactly what he'd been looking for when he'd gone out tonight. He'd never expected in his wildest dreams that Heero would be willing or able to give him the relief he sought in another person, that intimate connection that only came from having sex.

So he murmured his appreciation against Heero's lips, telling him how amazing he'd been in between each breath of their kiss. One hand wrapped around the base of the condom as Duo pulled out, the plastic removed, tied, and quickly tossed into the small bin next to his nightstand.

Heero's eyes remained on him the entire time, the weight of his stare in no way uncomfortable to Duo. The man couldn't be more perfect in his view at the moment. Duo pulled a set of wipes out of his bedside table and easily wiped Heero's mess off their stomachs, but left the rest on Heero's and his hands.

Instead, with a wicked smirk, Duo cleaned that up with his tongue.

They made out for a bit after that and Heero pulled the sheets up over their swiftly cooling bodies. With one final kiss they curled up together to sleep.

It would only be several months of exclusive sex later that Duo realized the reason Heero was so expressive every time they fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Heero's response because of his attachment to Duo, or is it a deeper need to seem normal? Even I haven't decided. Is he acting so as not to be pushed away again? Is he actually in love with Duo? Was the guy he tried to have sex with just so unattractive and shitty as a person that Heero wasn't interested? 
> 
> Hell, if you guys figure it out let me know. I don't know where the fuck this came from or where it was going. Hell, I may continue if I can come up with what the fuck to do. I intentionally left it open in case I wanted to continue.


End file.
